Safe and Sound
by Hitori2707
Summary: The fourth great shinobi war is over, but not without a cost. As she lies with him ,comforting him in his final moments, she wants to help him in any way she can and make the moment last forever. So she sings. Deathfic based on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift


**_hi guys! I heard this song and just had to write this, i'm actually not a fan of taylor but it's lyrics were to good to pass up. Listen to song while reading for best effect, I recommend the cover by Landon Austin and Ellie Swisher. The character narrating is unspecified because then you can chose who to pair him with, I was think Hinata and obviously not Sakura (you'll see as you read) but it's up to you enjoy!_**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_Kami no please_ I stared in mute horror and extreme mental anguish at the boy in my arms ,his sunshine blonde hair soaked through with the same warm sticky crimson that coated half his body. I tried desperately to use medical ninjutsu on him but the voice of reason plagued my mind. _you know it will never work, the injuries much to great,_ and as much as i hated that voice right then I knew it was right. Naruto was dying.

The love of my life lifted his shaking hand to my face coping it in a show of comfort, I grip his hand and held it to my check dismissing the wet blood that was staining my check for the sake of the gesture. "I'm never going to let you go" I bit back tears as I looked into his glazed over blue eyes. As I spoke the words a trail of silver teardrops pushed their way from his eyes and spilt slowly over his eye lid to flow down his checks and mix with the dirt and gore already staining his skin.

He seemed pained by the sentence, as if the very idea of someone truly caring for him that much hurt. He painfully and slowly opened his mouth ,a whisper all he could utter "don't leave me here alone" and I shook my head vigorously matching tears now escaping from my eyes. "Never" I strongly replied even though my voice was wavering. I was only just realising the truth to my words myself and how I had stayed true to that statement even before now. Even when he lost himself to kyuubi, when the shadows almost killed his light I couldn't give up on him.

But the weight of reality quickly pushed down on me again and I realised that everything we went through, all that's dead and gone. That time has passed tonight. Looking down upon his broken frail body I knew it is just selfish to expect him to hold on any further. Narutos fought for his entire life, never giving up even when the result was self-harming he just worked through it all with a smile. Now was the time I had to tell him to stop fighting that he has done well and done enough.

"just close your eyes" I told him sadly. For a breath second I glanced from his head in my lap and to the red sun setting on the horizon of the battle field. How ironic that the sun was going down as Naruto was fading, that it was fading with the beat of his heart. Life has such a sick sense of humour. Moving my vision back to Naruto I saw uncertainty and confusion set on his features obviously he wasn't going to follow what I had told him. As shinobi we know too well the danger of falling to sleep with life threating injuries. "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now" I continued gently brushing his golden locked out of his to get a last look at the man I love. To plaster the image of his face onto my mind forever.

I knew I was lying to his face, but I couldn't hurt him anymore I had to be strong for both of us. It was my turn to bear the burden. His face softened at my words. A small portion or reality can back to the jinchuuriki's dulled senses for a breath time and he emotionlessly turned his head in order to see the war that was still raging on.

The flames danced in the sky as what remained of the Akatsuki forces made a last stand. Naruto had already taken out Madara and Obito with the help of the others and it was only white Zetsu left but they refused to surrender. Before he could look I gently put my hand on his face and moved him to look back up at me. Shaking my head I told him "just focus on me, hold on to this moment, this lullaby" and staying true to my words I did the one thing I was afraid to do around others. I took a deep breath for him and sung.

Quietly my voice reached out to him and I saw the soothing effects instantly "just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and Ill be safe and sound" the same words from earlier were the first that came to mind so I let the inner emotion and music flow out in a surprisingly beautiful lullaby. Who knew I could create something so beautiful. _What do you expect when he is your motivation_ I thought to myself.

He smiled gratefully up to me and pulled his head from my lap. I could see him wince but he carried on anyway and pressed his lips to my own. I melted into the kiss forgetting all the war and worries around me, savouring our final moment together. But it was over far too quickly. I felt him slip and his head come to rest on my lap once more. Only this time his hand felt from my face to lay limp at his side.

He seemed to have finally listened to me and those wonderful eyes slipped closed. But there was no point fooling myself, I knew it was over. Shaking I pulled his lifeless form into a tight embrace and muttered muffled thank you's into his top. The tears swarming down my checks to dampen his shirt. I refused to let go even when the friends he had made gathered around us, perplexed at first before their expressions turning to ones of grief and sorrow.

I could feel that sakura wanted nothing more than to be doing the same as me at that moment but even her wishes couldn't pry me from him. It was at that moment that the war was won.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even now standing at the base of his bed as I had been for hours, surrounded by the forests of konoha and the warming glow of the bright sunshine, the haunting melody still played over in my head as if it was yesterday. I sat down next to him, resting against the familiar chocolate brown bark of his sakura tree as I had done a million times before this moment. I did as I have always done, routinely every time I visit. I sang. "just close your eyes" my voice wavered and I had to pause, missing a part of my self-written verse "You'll be alright" I half chocked on my tears "come morning light…. You and I'll be safe and sound".

I wasn't really sure who I was comforting. Every day I would come to this spot, his spot and sing this song to him. Really I know I'm using it to help myself more than him, but for now I'll just pretend. Sighing I stood up and walked away, smiling for the first time in a while. _He's always had that effect on people_ I thought to myself.

The grave stone blended in with the surrounding forest. A harmony of wild bird songs and other wild animals creating the perfect melody for the undisturbed and tranquil scene, like an image from a fairy tale, frozen in time. There engraved on the headstone were just 14 words, but they described him perfectly.

_Here lies Uzumaki Naruto_

_Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi,_

_Shinobi of konoha,_

_Friend of all._

END


End file.
